Legend of Zelda, Tales of the Sheikah - Birth of the World
by GrimGrave
Summary: The legends about the Hero Link is known to all, but few knows of the shadows of truth that works in the background; that oversees the Heroes journey from start to end. This is the Legend of the Shadow People, and the important roles they play behind the scenes. Rated M for future violence, bloodshed, occasional language and adult themes. Important note at the end!


**Disclaimer**: GrimGrave does NOT own _Legend of Zelda_ or anything related to its franchise; it belongs to _Shigeru Miyamoto_ and _Nintendo_. Also, GrimGrave does not earn any money out of this.

**Legend of Zelda - Tales of the Sheikah**

**Introduction - Legend of the Shadow Folk**

Many different legends are revolving about the Hero. A Hero that has saved different lands, who has braved countless enemies and fortresses of dark designs; each evil being different from the next, depending on what legend is being told. One legend that centres around the Time itself, another about a world drowned in a boundless sea. But each legend tells of a Hero who remain the same in spirit and mind, and a courage unfazed and unwavering. A Hero, clad in the colour of green, who ventures out on an adventure that no one forgets, for it is passed down to each and every generation of countless lands and nations, people of different races that inhabits the numerous regions.

Naturally, every legend has its beginning. It all starts with a first Hero. Then the next one, and another; a reincarnation according to some, a direct bloodline by others.

Of course the legends of the Heroes are well known. They are the shining beacons of hope, morals, and truth. They are the Light, and people know it to be true.

But just like any light, be it fire or the light of day, there is a shadow. A darkness that exist, no matter how much one may want to deny it. The shadow is always there, behind the light, working on its own. _Everything that is, casts a shadow._ Like the puppeteer who controls from behind the curtain, so does the shadow perform in each legend that is told, but no one seems to know. People are blind to it.

But each legend has its hidden shadows. Shadows that are not evil by nature, though its visages may be grim. Its actions may appear as ill-willed, but that is how they are. They are unknown, yet, people do know of them. Simply by another name.

**:::::::**

"Hey! Hey you! Yes, you there! Come over here, young one. No need to be shy now, surely you can spare the time."

"You look like the sort that enjoys listening to stories, am I right? Of course I am. I can see it in your eyes. Today is your lucky day then, young one. What? Who am I? Oh, now, now… No need to be so suspicious. I am merely an old man, eager to tell about a truth that very few know of. Care to be an addition?"

"Yes, I can see it in you. Do sit down, for it is quite the tale. But don't be fooled, this is not made-up! It is the truth, as I said. Surely, you would know about the legends, yes? The legends about the Hero in green and his adventures, yes? Of course you are. What I am about to tell you is quite relevant to these, you see. Oh ho ho, I can see the eagerness in you growing, but be patient. I will tell you of what I know, and once I am done, you will be grateful for listening."

"First, I must tell you; these legends, they tell about the Chosen Hero, yes? You, along everyone else knows of him, and his great adventures through Time itself, through the dangers of a malicious moon, and even the threat of a shadowy world and many more. But what I am about to tell you, is the tale of a shadow; not designed by evil mind you; a shadow that has watched over these legends, its Hero and everything that happened."

"Do forgive me for smiling, but I am quite excited to finally be able to pass these great tales on. Just like my predecessor was when she told me when I was your age. The tales of a race that has forever been in the background, purposely remaining unknown to the general civilisations, and overseeing the legends that has indeed taken place throughout the world's history."

"… Have you ever, even just once, heard about the legends of the _"Shadow Folk"_? They are known as the _Sheikah_… They are the shadows of the Hylians. They say that by the beginning of it all, this secretive, shadowy race was THE chosen guardians of great Deities. And they remained so till the end of time. Once our civilisations were born, they swore allegiance to the King and its Royal Family, forever protecting them. Granted, none has seen a Sheikah; they are very rare, to the point that probably even you believe them to be dead, extinct. But others, who are knowledgeable, we know. We know the truth, believe you me."

"After all, they were supposed to be secretive, working from the shadows. Naturally, there were times when seeing a Sheikah was not a rare sight at all. But that would be ages ago. Their need to be hidden grew as the world grew older. Of course it was saddening, I can imagine, but that's how it was. Just like the legends tell about the Hero and the dangers he faced, those same dangers slowly came to be in greater numbers throughout our history."

"Of course, these people had their ways to know about the world. Despite living in remote, lonely and distant places, they had their own ways of doing things, and that is what made them amongst the most cunning and slyest race around. They had eyes and ears everywhere, and they WERE the eyes and ears to the ones they served. After all, it is because of them that the legends of the Heroes, in great detail, were passed down to our knowledge."

"Do allow me to give you a piece of advice, young one, before I continue. Should you, by any kind of miracle, encounter a Sheikah; do not anger it. Do not question it. Don't attempt to make friends with it. They may be of good-willed origin, but they know things you couldn't possibly understand. They have seen things you cannot see in your wildest dreams or fantasies. They hear things that would drive you mad with but the faintest of whispers. And they are prideful."

"Now, allow me to tell you the very beginning, young one. It is vital to know of everything, if one such as you are to comprehend the truth that is the Shadow Folk. The birth of the world we now walk on, yes… Yes, that's a good start. The beginning of it all, by the will of the Golden Goddesses of the Heavens; the Distant Nebula…"

* * *

_If it wasn't evident earlier, then I guess it would be apparent that I am a Sheikah-fan. I've loved them since I first read about them, and this little project has been an idea of mine for a while now._

_This will be a story about the Sheikah. Naturally, there is very little true fact about them, but I will try my best to make this work of fiction seem as plausible as possible._

_This story wont centre about Impa or Sheik; they will have cameos, but otherwise this is an OC-centre story. But here is what I'm getting at;_

_Starting with the next update on this fiction, I will hold a contest. I wont tell you what kind of contest, but I WILL tell you the prize; the winners will have their chance to create their own Sheikah OC´s that will of course be additional main characters to the story, provided that you give a full description of appearance and personality._

_And since this "Legend of Zelda - Tales of the Sheikah" will be split into different sagas, there will a need of new main characters, meaning there will be a new contest for each one. But I'm getting ahead of myself._

_So, in short; for all of you Sheikah-fans out there, feel free to keep an eye out for the update and the contest I will hold then. Hopefully I will be able to pull this off!_

_Thank you so much for reading, and till next time, take care!_


End file.
